Trial by Fire
by dangerouslyovereducated
Summary: Opposites attract, and such is the case for Warren Peace, and new girl, Lora Calvin, who can manipuliate water. Will she be the force that tames the fire? Read and Review.
1. War and Peace and the Oracle

_Ok, disclaimer time: I __**DO NOT**__ own Sky High. This right goes to the bright minds at Disney. I do, however, own all rights on Lora Calvin, as she is a completely made-up character. I also do not own any companies or real-life products mentioned in the following fiction. This said, please enjoy! _

It was a typical day at Sky High. Mr. Medulla was droning on and on about something; nobody was really paying attention though. Half the class had fallen asleep, and when Coach Boomer entered, followed by a new girl, no one blinked an eye.

Boomer took a ruler and rapped it on the desk. The entire class jumped, even those who were awake.

"Class, we have a transfer student from our sister school, the International Justice Academy. Her name is Lora Calvin. I trust you will all make her feel welcome."

That done, the coach left the room. Mr. Medulla addressed the new girl for the time.

"Well, Lora, welcome to Sky High. I hope you are happy here. And now to find you a seat." He looked around the room. "Ah, there appears to be an empty seat next to Mr. Peace. Could you raise your hand, please?"

Lora made her way back to the indicated seat, and threw her bag underneath the desk.

"Hey, new girl."

Lora turned. It was Peace.

"I have a name, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I was wondering if I could see your schedule."

"Only if you promise not to call me "new girl" again."

"Deal. My name's Warren, by the way."

Lora smirked.

"What?"

"You never thought about it? "War and Peace"?

"Well, your name's Lora Calvin

"So?"

"Lora Calvin, Oracle?"

"And that's not all." Lora smiled. "I can also manipulate rain and other water."

"Nice, my power's the opposite. I shoot fire when I get mad." Warren lowered his eyes.

"Mr. Peace, Ms. Calvin, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Mr. Medulla asked.

"No, sir." both Lora and Warren said at the same time.

Under her desk, Lora made a rose out of ice and passed it over to Warren's desk. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw him smile.

**TBC**

_End of chapter 1.This is probably gonna be mainly Warren / Lora, so sorry to people who wanted other pairings, but u gotta look elsewhere! Lora does know the other characters from the movie, she just rarely interacts with them. PLEASE review, otherwise I won't know if this was a hit or a flop. I give cookies to reviewers. _


	2. Lora's sketchbook oi vey

_Chapter two is here for you!__Cookies to __PyroGurl313 for the review __**and**__ add to her favorites! I'm touched! As always, I don't own Sky High or Warren Peace (tear), but I do own Lora Calvin. If you wish to see Lora's concept art, e-mail me. Hopefully, I can work some W_ / _L into this chapter. Italics within the story are character's thoughts. _

The school day was flying by, no pun intended, and Lora soon found herself in gym. She detested gym, in any way, shape, or form. It didn't help that Coach Boomer had already almost sent her to detention today for something or another.

"Alright class, today's going to be a little different. There will not be any Save-the–Citizen today." The coach said, as only he could.

A cheer erupted from the crowd. Lora didn't look up from the drawing she had started in her sketchbook.

"Don't get too excited. We're going to do trust exercises." There was a groan. "Now, I hate these as much as much as you do, but we are required to do one every year. Now, Calvin, Peace, you two are first."

It was at this point that the room went quiet. Lora could feel what felt like a million pairs of eyes on her.

"Any day now, please." Coach Boomer asked, or rather, stated, tapping his watch.

Lora slowly descended the bleachers; she could feel Warren's presence next to her. So much like her, and yet so different.

"Ok, one of you has to close your eyes and let your partner catch you."

Lora could feel the color bleed into her face. _"Oh, God"_ she thought.

"Calvin, since you're shorter, you go first."

Lora nodded. She closed her eyes, and let her body go. She fell for a split second before she was caught by the strongest pair of arms she'd ever felt.

She opened her eyes and found herself looking at Warren.

"Hey there, stranger." She whispered.

"Hey yourself."

"I think maybe you should let me up now."

"Why? Feeling lightheaded?"

"No, Boomer looks like he's gonna blow a gasket."

Warren smiled, let her up anyway.

Due to their little "Love fest", as Coach Boomer called it, there was no more time in class. Lora hurried back up to the bleachers to grab her stuff, but wouldn't you know it, Lash and Speed had gotten there first and were tossing her sketchbook back and forth.

"Give me that back." Lora said, trying to sound menacing.

"Aw, wut's the matter? Does the baby want her coloring book back?" Lash mocked.

Lora glared at them, but this only caused them to laugh more.

"Give it back to her, **NOW**!" growled a voice that she would now recognize anywhere. Warren.

"Woah, take it easy, Hothead, we were gonna give it back. But if I can say one thing, you two make a perfect pair, the Hothead and the Lady of the Lake." Speed snickered.

"**GO!"** Warren roared. This scared the bullies enough into dropping Lora's sketchbook and skittering for the door.

Lora looked up at Warren with large eyes. "Oh, jeez, I didn't scare you, did I?" he asked, handing her the sketchbook.

She hugged it to her like a priceless heirloom. "No, well maybe a little."

"Sorry. Speed and Lash are knuckleheads. They need to be put back in line every once in a while."

He eyed her book. "What do you draw in there, anyway?"

Lora shook her head. "No way. My sketchbook is my only piece of private property, and I don't trust it to just anyone."

Warren nodded. "It's cool. I understand. Now let's get to lunch before they run out of Hero Sandwiches."

"I'm all for that. I'm starving."

After getting their lunches, Lora and Warren soon found a table that was relatively empty, and those who were sitting there, scattered as soon as they saw Warren coming.

After placing her food down, Lora took out her pencil and Prisma colored pencils and started working on her drawing again. Warren was reading, as usual, but he did notice Lora look up at him every once and a while out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't like being sketched, you know."

They had been silent for so long, that the break made Lora jump. "Who ever said I was drawing you?"

"Well, you keep looking up, and you're only using shades of red and black."

Blast, she'd been caught, but she didn't have to admit to it.

"So, can I see it?"

"Pardon me?"

"I'd like to see my portrait, Lora." Warren said, looking at her.

She blinked. "All right, but it's not done." She moved around to the other side of the table, and laid her sketchbook out in front of him.

"Lora, this is amazing. You're a fantastic artist."

"Well, I work well with muses I care about."

Now it was Warren's turn to blink. "What?"

Lora realized what she just said. "Nothing."

"No, you just said you work well with muses you care about. You care about me?"

"How can I? I hardly know you!"

"Don't lie to me, Lora! I know when people lie because they don't look me in the eyes!"

She could see Warren's hands lighting up, and his body was getting warmer.

"Warren, stop! You're scaring me!"

"Why do you care? You don't even know me!" At this point, Warren's entire arm ignited.

"Warren, please! I don't want to see you like this!" Lora begged.

But he was unreachable.

"Alright, I warned you." Lora concentrated on her hands and a large torrent of water shot itself at Warren.

Lora ran to his side. "I lied, you know."

Warren smiled. "I know. I just wanted you to figure it out for yourself."

"Ok, so since your fine, I guess its ok for me to go to class now." Lora said, and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Warren called out, running after her.

Lora turned. "Yes, Warren?"

"_Oh man, I want to kiss her so badly." _Warren thought.

"Can you meet me outside on the front steps after school?"

Lora smiled. "I'd love to."

"And Lora?"

"Yes, Warren?"

"Don't forget your sketchbook."

TBC


	3. Author's note

_Hey, just a small note. Thanks to all my reviewers. I really didn't think this story would take off like it did. Also, due to school and finals, I won't be able to update for a while. That doesn't mean I'm dropping the story. Cookies to every one!_

_Mei-Mei _


	4. Biddi Biddi Bom Bom

_I know, I know! This chapter has been put off for too long! Don't hurt me, plz! I've had MAJOR writer's block. As always, I don't own Sky High, or Warren. Lora is, as stated, a creation of my own imagination. Italics are character's thoughts. Anyway, on with the story! Oh, and I have NO CLUE where I'm going w/ this, so suggestions are welcome. _

Lora hurried out of class as the bell rang. "_Thank God for Friday_." She thought. She was also thinking about Warren. She'd barely known him a week (A/N: No, I'm not going to write about the afternoon after the sketchbook incident. Wanna move this along.) and she felt like she'd known him forever.

She found him at the usual spot; outside on the steps, engrossed in a book.

"Hey there, Redwing." She said, calling him by the nickname she came up with for him because his hair reminded her of a red-winged blackbird. "What are you reading?"

"Pride and Prejudice." Warren replied, putting the book in his bag.

"Again? What is this, like, the 150th time?" Lora asked.

"Actually, I've only read it five times." Warren corrected.

"Hey, I was close!"

Warren laughed. For some reason, he could never get mad at Lora. She just had this calming effect on him. He handed her a helmet. (A/N: in my stories, Warren owns a motorcycle. Feel free to drool.)

"I was thinking, since its Friday and I have no work, we could do something this afternoon."

Lora smiled at him. "Warren Peace, are you asking me on a date?"

"Maybe. Are you saying yes?"

"Well, I suppose." Lora strapped the helmet on and got on the bike.

Warren got on and blushed slightly as he felt Lora's arms slip around his waist.

"Hold on." He said, revving the bike and peeling out.

"_You_ _don't have to tell me twice."_ Lora thought; her head on Warren's shoulder.

They pulled up in front of an apartment complex about five minutes later.

"Where are we?" Lora asked.

"This is where I live." Warren replied, chaining his bike to a bike rack.

They took the elevator to the appropriate floor, and Lora followed Warren to an apartment door, identical to all the others.

He fished a key out of the pocket of his jacket; the same jacket which Lora had her cheek pressed against only moments ago.

She shook her head. _"Stop thinking like that. Especially at his house. He probably only thinks of you as a friend." _

Inside was different than the outside; it was small, but homey, while the outside was too big and uninviting. A small woman, who Lora took to be Warren's mother, came into the foyer, smelling like fresh baked cookies, and roses.

Mrs. Peace and Warren spoke for a few minutes in a language Lora didn't understand, and then Warren brought her forward.

"Mom, this is Lora. We go to school together."

A smile broke out on Mrs. Peace's face. "So, you're Lora. I've heard about you from my son."

Lora smiled and glanced at Warren, who was trying to look innocent. "Oh really? I hope it was all good."

"Ok, I think that's enough of the 20 questions for now." Warren broke in, ushering Lora out of the room.

"It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Peace." Lora called from over Warren's arm.

Warren closed the door to his room, and plopped down on his bed. "Sorry about that. My mom just gets excited about meeting my friends."

"Don't worry about it. My dad's the same way." Lora laughed. "Be glad she didn't bring out the baby pictures."

"Trust me, it's happened."

Lora laughed. "When?"

"Well, let's just say Zack would not shut up for months." Warren shuddered. (A/N: Lora knows the other SH characters, but this focuses on her and Warren.)

Lora looked around the room. "Hey, do you mind if I turn on the stereo?"

"No, go ahead."

Lora fiddled with the tuning knob until she found a clear station. "Oh, I love this song!" she cried.

_Bidi bidi bom bom  
Bidi bidi bom bom  
Every time, every time i see him walk by  
My heart goes crazy  
And begins to throb  
"bidi bidi bom bom"  
And it gets excited, it doesn't reason  
I can't control it  
"bidi bidi bom bom"  
And it gets excited, it doesn't reason  
And it starts to sing,  
It sings to me like this:  
_  
_Bidi bidi bom bom  
Bidi bidi bom bom  
Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom  
Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom  
_

"Come on Warren. Dance with me." Lora pleaded, pulling the pyromancer off the bed.

"I don't know how." Warren said. Lora laughed.

"That's silly. Anyone can dance. Just move to the music."

Warren followed her advice. "I think I got it."

But, Warren went right when Lora went left, or vice versa, and she wound up falling onto him.

For just a brief second their lips touched, and then Lora pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"Why? I'm the one with two left feet."

"Yeah, but, we kissed, and I know that we're just friends."

"Lora?" Warren asked, putting a finger to her lips.

"Yes?"

But he didn't respond. He just kissed her.

_Every time, every time i hear him speak  
Even my legs start to shake  
And my heart as well  
"bidi bidi bom bom"  
And it gets excited, it doesn't (react) reason(ably)  
I can't control it  
"bidi bidi bom bom"  
And it gets excited, it doesn't (react) reason(ably)  
And it starts to sing,  
It sings to me like this:  
_

_When i hear this song,  
My heart wants to sing like this:  
It sings to me like that  
Every time i see him walk by  
My heart goes crazy  
Every time i see him walk by  
And it starts to throb  
Like that, like that._

_I might end it there, unless I think of more. The song is the English translation of Selena's song __Bidi Bidi Bom Bom. May she rest in peace. Personally, I think this chapter could have been better. Oh well, plz make me smile and review!_


End file.
